Corrupted
by igirisexual
Summary: A twisted story of a sick and macabre man who follows his ambitions with tooth and claw. A backstory for a roleplay between author laveniis and I. Arthur-centric. Human Experiment!AU. Rated M for gory descriptions, although more to be safe.


**ok ok so this is like a backstory/prequel to a roleplay of mine and laveniis'. the main characters in the rp are yao and ivan hehe and arthur is a side under my control :)))) i kind of wrote this to explain things and upset laveniis oh i love writing**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland's life was.. It was satisfactory. He worked as the head of a government building, one that, in the deepest recesses, sheltered a laboratory for human experiments. There was some goal of creating 'super soldiers' through deoxyribonucleic acid splicing and pain resistance boosts, but Arthur didn't pay those 'goals' much mind. He had a lover, an underclassman within the government building. Yao was a footsoldier, dedicated to his work. Arthur had no idea whether he actually loved Yao or not, but he figured he must, as the two of them were taking residence together in Yao's apartment.

Arthur had founded his interest in genetics quite some time ago. When he was just a young man, fifteen at best, he had stumbled across a pair of small boys, with no parents or relatives to speak of. Twins, they had been. As the manipulative and sick man he was – and still is – he used them much to his benefit. Arthur had been hired by the government, quitting his former job as a journalist and taking both he and the brothers two into the workplace. They were his prime experiments after all, his badges of prestige.

From there, he had been given the funds and resources to create a laboratory, a large chunk of his new workplace to turn into his own playroom. He soon gained an underclassman, a soft-spoken woman of Russian descent. She didn't speak much, but when she did, it was a notion of excitement towards the project. Anya was a helpful assistant when it came to setting up the actual laboratory too, as she had strong muscles and a fast mind. The only problem once the lab was complete was where to get more test subjects.

Aside from Arthur's twin experiments, there were no others residing in the cages set up in one of the laboratory's corridors. Honestly, two test subjects that had already reached their full potential, that prospect bored Arthur. Anya brought up the matter of orphans. No-one would miss them. He questioned his boss as to whether doing so would be allowed, and initially, it was not. And so, alternative routes had to be taken.

Arthur hadn't known that Anya was pregnant. Not until she came to work after a few days' absence, saying things about her new child. As Arthur understood it, the child had been a mistake, a blemish on Anya's reputation, too. She had quietly suggested that, as it was a child that was no longer wanted or needed, perhaps she could offer it to Arthur. Arthur was, naturally, delighted.

It was best to splice the DNA when the subject was young, Arthur had noted. Having a near infant to toy with, oh, yes, that was brilliant. The child's given name had been Yekaterina, but Arthur had decided it too much work to say. Anya supplied 'Katyusha' as a replacement. Arthur decided to go off on a bit of a tangent with Katyusha, avoiding the 'super soldier' prospect and simply doing what he thought was interesting. Avian DNA was something that seemed to slot in well with the genes of the child, but he decided to take a more painful path and work with, and played with canine aspects.

After noticing that Arthur hadn't been following the goal, his higher-ups declared that yes, they were allowed to take orphans for experimental purposes, as long as they stuck to the idea of making a human weapon. Arthur agreed, but mentally noted that he would continue his more enjoyable practices as well as slotting in the super soldier work. Before long, the cages within the lab's corridor were starting to fill up nicely. Whenever Arthur walked through it, he would bear a little smile of satisfaction at his successes, and a small frown at his failures. He later had his failures exterminated.

At the end of the corridor, on the right, there was a much larger cage; it was one that appeared to be a room. Within it boarded the twins, who Arthur visited near daily. They seemed to show some kind of affection towards him, and he would act as if he was an older brother to them. It was kind of sickly sweet, if one was to think about it.

The first twin, he had spliced with the genes of an eagle. Alfred was more of a failure than a success, with mangled and misshapen feathers jutting out haphazardly along his back, throat, and cheeks. His fingers were slimmer than they should've been, and they hooked in a way that made them seem quite demented indeed. Alfred's eyes remained blue. His face had narrowed, although Arthur wasn't sure as to whether that was due to experimentation of DNA, or the times when Alfred could not eat due to his too-thin throat.

The second, he had tried to combine with a bear. From head to shoulders, Matthew seemed to be relatively human; he had light blond curls that drooped to his shoulders, blank violet eyes, and a slightly slanted neck. At the beginning of his arms, clumps of thick tawny fur coated them, and his hands were no longer that – they had been changed to heavy paws, with claws to tear and rip with. The rest of his body was mostly normal, although the shape of his actual ribcage had been distorted somewhat. When he opened his mouth, Matthew displayed a mangled set of sharp teeth.

The twins had every opportunity to strike down Arthur and run free. But they did not. He had taken them in, after all. That, and neither twin had any memory of being experimented on. As far as they were concerned, their altered forms were how they had been since birth. They were both eager to listen when Arthur came in with a book, or brought their meals; They were his favourites, of course.

As the years passed, Arthur only grew hungrier for the power within his workplace, and rose to second-in-command, vice-president of the whole operation. After all, he was the prime scientist and geneticist worker within the building. Every other was just his assistant, lest they falter in their commitment and be made into just another experiment. As he and Anya were sharing conversation one day in the lab, she made mention of the two young children that she had given birth to. Much to Arthur's delight, she commented that they were just for experimentation purposes, and would be given to him within the next month.

Anya brought them on a rainy evening, taking them to Arthur's office to present them. One, the younger of the two, was a young girl, dull blue eyes boring up to Arthur's green without any fear. Or perhaps she was just stupid, Arthur had thought. She was only young, he reminded himself. The second was a larger boy, who looked as if he was about to cry. Arthur took them graciously. He put a hand to one of each child's shoulders, and led them away from their mother, to take them to their new accommodation. The boy began to cry, and the girl simply clung to her brother. How amusing, thought Arthur.

He separated them, putting them in cages at either end of the corridor. Putting them together would probably not be for the best. Arthur didn't take long to decide what he would be doing with these two. The girl would be a test of when it was best to import new genes; nothing would be done with her until she was older. And the boy, he would be a mix of gene splicing and the super soldier initiative. He smiled as he took his time to observe either one.

The first operation on the boy, who Arthur learned was named Ivan, was a success. He played with bull genes the first time. Anya was also there during most of the experiments, watching without an ounce of emotion as Arthur continued to alter the boy's DNA. She watched in the same manner as the resilience test was carried out.

The resilience test was a series of experiments to work out just how well a subject's body could handle pain or illness. Arthur seemed to enjoy it. The initial test was pushing a burning iron against the subject's skin. Ivan screamed and wailed as the majority of his right arm was singed and burned, and Arthur just pouted a little. The next part of it was to inject various chemicals and see how Ivan reacted. Not very well, Arthur noted. And so, the splicing continued, on and off, for a decent number of years.

Ivan's body had not mutated as grotesquely as many others had. Arthur decided this was a good thing, a step towards creating a bettered soldier. Ivan's body had grown incredibly, although it still had a small amount of natural growing to do as he aged to an adult. Due to his size and needs, he had been put in the large cage across from Alfred and Matthew's. His hands bordered on monstrous, with thick, bulky fingers. They were made to crush and destroy, and Arthur was very pleased with how this experiment had ended out. He turned a blind eye when Ivan coughed or threw up blood due to the chemicals that remained embedded within him.

It was about then that Arthur met Yao. Yes, he knew that the man had been employed here for a few months, but they had never actually met face to face until one evening when Arthur was making his rounds. Yao was a polite soldier, very smart towards his superiors, and he knew his place. That made him desirable, supposedly. It was a bit of a blur, but another day, Yao had confessed his feelings, and Arthur had taken him up on the offer to become lovers. After a few months of dates and chatter, Yao offered for Arthur to move into his apartment with him, and Arthur complied. He was using Yao more as a distraction than anything else.

There came the time when Arthur's craving for higher power within his workplace became overwhelming, and it consumed him. The person in charge then was stronger and smarter than he was; he had no chance unless the man died. Addled and trapped within his mind's folly, Arthur stumbled to the laboratory. His hands were jittery as they drifted from table to table, cupboard to drawer. He took a breath and forced himself to calm down. He knew what he was doing, of course. He was a genius. He knew. He realised that there would be consequences of his actions, but that did not stop him.

He finally located the syringe he had been looking for, the formula he had been perfecting. It was purely what he had put together for himself. This had been planned. He removed the cap, and rolled down his collar. Arthur injected the serum into his bloodstream, cringing at the pain that came with it. As the syringe emptied, he threw it at the ground, too agitated by the ache starting to travel through his body to be thinking clearly. Before he knew what was happening, he had blacked out from the incredible pain.

A mere week later, the changes became noticeable. His pupils had contracted, becoming almost slit-like when he was in a bright place. Arthur's instincts had quickened terribly, and he was much more lithe and versatile. The downside to his newfound strength and agility was the way his tongue had painfully split at the end, and how his stomach had altered to begin growing harder skin in patches, a little like scales.

Yao was not allowed to know. With that thought in mind, Arthur did what he thought most rational. He told Yao that their relationship was over, as sudden and out of the blue as that declaration may have been. He moved out as soon as he could. The only thing was, he needed Yao out of his life. To have connections like that, an ex-lover, was to be foolish. He paid another of his soldiers to get rid of Yao.

That soldier's name was Kiku. Arthur had no idea that the two were related, nevertheless that they were brothers. Kiku crept into Yao's apartment, and did his best to follow orders. He managed to impale Yao's back, and watched the man drop to the floor, assumed dead. Kiku then returned to Arthur.

"Useless," Arthur spat, glaring at Kiku as soon as he had returned. "You couldn't even kill a footsoldier."

"But I did, sir-"

Kiku never got the chance to finish speaking before Arthur brashly snapped his neck. If word got out that he had hired a hitman, he would be in quite some trouble. "What a pity."

With his newfound power and ambition, Arthur didn't hesitate to usurp the top position in his workplace. He had managed to sneak into his boss's office while said boss was on break, and hid himself away under the desk. It was no incredibly clever plan, but it was one that would work. The boss returned. With a knife in either hand, Arthur stabbed the man's legs and brutally sliced downward, ripping the flesh and not even caring that he became stained red in the process. He slithered out from beneath the furniture, and simply smiled as the man in front of him wailed in agony from having his flesh severed. Enjoying himself too much, Arthur brought up his knives and gouged his former boss full of holes, starting at his eyes.

After wearing himself and his anger out, Arthur took a moment to slow his breathing and wipe the blood from his face. After giving a final, satisfied glance to the bloody mess in front of him, Arthur smirked and stood up. He would later ask Anya to help him get rid of the body. For now, he smiled and observed his new office.

Arthur figured out only a week after his second murder that Yao wasn't actually dead. The bastard had survived it. He chased the man down, knocking fiercely on his apartment door. Yao had not known who had tried to have him killed, of course. He was petrified when Arthur revealed that it was he.

"You're to work for me," Arthur insisted. "If you leave my employment, I will have you taken care of for good. Step out of line, and I will punish you justly. This has been a warning."

Arthur, now head of the operation, settled into his life rather nicely. Yao was a little pawn of his, who he could control and order about, and Yao was too frightened to refuse. Of course, he would never allow a footsoldier to learn of the experiments that he still held. He had the whole building under his control, and everything was perfect. That was, until one day, when the security on one of the experiment doors faltered. And Ivan escaped.


End file.
